stacyplaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Molly
Molly is one of Stacy's four pets, the others being Page, Milquetoast and Pipsqueak. She is a mix between a beagle and King Cavalier Charles Spaniel Molly's original name was Diva at the time of the adoption, however, Stacy decided to change her name to Molly. Stacy soon realized that Molly's previous name was very fitting to her personality, and occasionally calls her Diva. Rescue Molly was rescued on August 12th, 2011. Stacy already had both Page and Polly before Molly, however she needed to move for work, and had to leave Polly. This is what made Stacy decide to rescue another dog. Stacy originally saw a picture of Molly, who was at the time named Diva, on a web page on Petfinder.com, which struck Stacy's interest. She asked about the dog, learning that Molly was very neglected and was extremely emaciated, only weighing 10 pounds, and worst of all, also had Heart Worm, a very potentially deadly disease that is transmitted by a mosquito. Molly's foster owners were unable to get Molly the treatment she needed for Heart Worm, a very expensive treatment, so Stacy volunteered to adopt the dog. After passing the adoption home study process, Stacy was finally able to meet and adopt Molly. Soon after adopting Molly, Stacy took her to the vet where she learned that Molly not only had Heart Worm, but she had a lot more of diseases, like Hook Worm, an ear infection, and dry skin. Stacy then took Molly to a specialist heart vet, where Molly was X-rayed. The vet said that they had to start a treatment, but also warned that the medicine would kill most of the worms, which could also kill Molly by having dead worms floating in her system. While Molly was having her medicine, Stacy had to move to Los Angeles, and Molly’s treatment lasted several months. Afterwards, Stacy had to get Molly to a cardiology vet, which costed almost three thousand dollars in total. Luckily, Molly fully recovered, and Stacy considers Molly's previous name, Diva, very fitting due to how expensive the dog was to take care of. Molly's Rescue Personality Molly is considered a 'Diva' by Stacy, in "Molly's message to her fans" Molly is seen as very lazy and doesn't see the point of Minecraft. She loves attention and to be played with but doesn't enjoy going out for walks. Stacy has also mentioned how Molly frequently becomes sick and has shown the medicine Molly needed on one occasion. Molly is also mischievous, this is seen in her knocking things over and disorganising items. In Dogcraft Stacy named a dog in Dogcraft after Molly, she first appeared in episode 1 and has since moved into Stacy's home. Molly in Dogcraft was notable for being the very first dog that Stacy tamed. However, instead of a red collar, she was given a white collar. Molly was also featured in the 'Dogcam', which showed Page and Molly resting or playing and doing tricks. However, after a few episodes, Stacy decided to remove the 'Dogcam' from Dogcraft episodes. In episode 137 of Dogcraft, Molly was taken to the Dog Wash 2000, and when she emerged she appeared with a different appearance, now looking more like her real-life self. In Dogcraft, she is always getting stuck behind objects. In Vlogs Molly (alongside Page) frequently appears in Stacy's Monday Vlog videos. This includes appartment tours, Q&A's and DIY tutorials. Gallery Dog biscuits.jpg Molly bone.jpg Mollya.jpg Molly blanket.png molly banner.jpg|Molly in Stacy's Youtube Banner Mollyplushiewithpc large.jpg|Molly Plushie Mesa molly.jpg|Molly in the Mesa Happy New Year.jpg|Happy new year! -Page and Molly CSnDjsHVAAAAUYq.jpg|Molly and her Plushie Trivia * Molly was adopted after Stacy adopted a dog for her dad, named Polly. Stacy really liked Polly, so she decided to get her own dog that looked like Polly, and she adopted Molly. * Molly likes going after squirrels. * Molly's original name was Diva, and Stacy regrets naming her Molly, because she's a real diva! * Unlike Page, Molly does not have a twitter acount. * Like Milquetoast, when Molly was younger she had Roundworm disease. * Molly often has nightmares in her sleep, and once bit Stacy's eye. * Molly's full name is: Molly Olive Jane Russel. Dogcraft Kitty Caverns * Stacy named Molly after an American Girl Doll. Name Idea Molly was caked an angel! References Category:Dogs Category:Article Stub Category:Dogcraft Characters Category:Dogcraft Category:Character Category:Pets in Stacy's Home (Dogcraft) Category:Pets in Stacy's Home (IRL)